One Decent Friend
by PhantomZebra
Summary: After Hook was thought to be eaten by a crocodile, Smee pulls him from the water. Along with Tink, they sail off to discover a land of their own. I suck at Summaries, rated K for violence.
1. Chapter 1

One Decent Friend

This is the Phantomzebra speaking, saying that I was annoyed after going through 13 pages of Peter Pan fics and finding nothing of Hook or Smee. I totally think they both rock, so decided to write this. I don't own them, people. What happened directly after Hook fell off ship to be eaten by a crocodile, and Peter and Wendy went back to London. How does Smee feel about all this? Why do Hook and Tink get along so well? Who will Henry be in THIS fic?

Smee was standing with the other pirates, watching Peter and Wendy fly away, and keeping one eye on the lost boys, who were beginning to meander off. When they were gone, Smee looked at the other pirates.

"Well…Who wants to go beg the Indians for forgiveness?" He asked uncertainly. The pirates all dashed off for fear of this. Smee was left standing on the deck all alone, gazing about at the ship. Suddenly he heard a faint sort of scratching noise, and he looked over at the rail of the ship. He shivered in the thought that I might be the crocodile, or Pan himself.

_Thunk. Scrrrrrtch…Thunk. Scrrrrrtch…_

The same pattern of noises repeated over and over, and Smee got rather suspicious. He took a step towards the rail, but suddenly, with an extremely loud THUNK, a sharp iron hook dug into the rail of the ship. Smee yelped and staggered back, tripped over a rope, and fell flat on his face. He glanced over and saw a soaking wet mass of red velvet coat drag itself onto the deck and lay still. Smee looked carefully at the dripping object, and then managed to scramble up and take a step towards it. Smee cocked his head.

"Is…Is that you, Cap'n?" He asked, rather stunned. The heap of red velvet shoved itself up enough to dig its hook into the deck and slowly drag itself towards the pirate. Smee was utterly petrified, until he realized that it definitely was the Captain, in which case he dragged the soaking wet Captain to his cabin and set him down in a chair. Captain Hook slumped limply against the wall.

"Cap'n? Is anyone there?" Smee asked, waving his hand in front of the Captain's eyes. Hook mumbled something. "Cap'n?" Smee asked.

"…Crocodile…" was all that Smee managed to catch of the next sputter of mumbling. Smee propped the Captain's head up against the wall.

"Can you be a bit louder?" Smee asked, leaning close to hear whatever Hook had been saying.

"Dash it all, Smee, I was nearly eaten by a crocodile and you're just sitting there watching me!" Hook growled in a choked voice. Smee was unbelievably proud that he'd been able to understand what Hook had said, and was so pleased with himself that he nearly forgot the half-dead pirate.

"Well I don't know what I can do!" Smee cried, looking about for some way to help. With a growl of disapproval, Hook painfully reached up and tugged off his heavy jacket, revealing a huge spot of blood where he'd nearly been snapped in half by the crocodile.

"Oh goodness!" Smee cried, and he dashed about to find some sort o a first-aid kit. He was unsuccessful, and came back whimpering that he'd found nothing. Smee was utterly frantic. His Captain had almost been eaten by the crocodile and was thought dead. Now Hook's life was in Smee's hands, and he could do nothing to save him.

Oh, how evil am I that I leave you at a cliffhanger! (Of course you know I will not kill Hook, for he rocks.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sorry for not updating, but I have not been in the mood. I own NOTHING. Well…I own myself, But I'm not in this fic, now am I? Please don't try to analyze my fic, PLEASE! You're supposed to read it, not think about it! Plus, I have put excuses for everything that is wrong with my story. Hohum.

Mr. Smee was glancing about to cabin in hopes of finding some way to help the Captain, who was sitting on the floor against the wall breathing raggedly (is that a real word?).

However, with Peter Pan not having a rival, or so he thought, and with Peter depressed about Wendy, the fairy Tinkerbell was rather gloomy, and had gone to the uninhabited (or so she thought) Jolly Roger. Then she heard a frantic scrabbling about and went into the open door of the captain's cabin to find Mr. Smee trying to find something to apparently help the half-dead Captain. Tinkerbell, being a magical fairy and having nothing against him personally, was not one to leave the poor pirate to die, and sprinkled some fairy dust on him (A/N-I don't know if it has healing powers or not, but I say it does so feh upon your soul) to heal the gash. Mr. Smee whirled around, frightened that whatever made the Captain gasp had been a Lost Boy or Pan himself. However, to Smee's shock, he realized it was Pan's fairy, and that Captain Hook seemed to be perfectly fine, if not a little creeped out.

"'Ey, Cap'n, you're all right!" Smee said as if it were not evident. Hook got up and glanced out one of the windows, seeing Pan fly back into the jungle gloomily.

"Smee, we must get out of here." He hissed, hardly noticing the rather offended fairy who'd saved him. Smee, Hook, and Tinkerbell managed to get one of the rowing boats lowered (which is not as easy as it looks) and got into it, attempting to escape from Neverland. Tink and Hook were really no good at rowing, so Smee managed to get the three of them at least out of the lagoon. From then on though, he just kind of sat there exhausted.

"We ain't getting' outta 'ere, Cap'n." Smee panted. Tink made some fairy noise that neither Hook nor Smee could understand, so they just looked at each other and shrugged. That is until a couple mermaids came, at which point Hook and Smee scrambled to the other end on the boat and nearly capsized it to get away (A/N-Hook is brave, I know, but he just got eaten by a crocodile, peoples. You wouldn't feel so hot either after that). The mermaids pushed to boat for a long, long time, even after Neverland was out of sight. Then in the middle of the ocean they disappeared and Hook and Smee managed to catch a glimpse of their shimmering tails splashing back to Neverland.

"Smee, we've been marooned in the middle of the ocean." Hook sighed, wondering if this day could possibly get any worse. Tink said something in her fairy language that meant something along the lines of 'look over there you bozos'. Smee gazed over.

"Cap'n?"

"What do you want, Smee."

"There's an island over there, Cap'n." Smee stated. Hook sat up and looked at the island, and a few seconds later Smee was rowing and Hook was paddling with his hook, though it didn't help a bit. Some time after they reached the island and collapsed on the shore gratefully. Suddenly up came a pair of hooves the size of dinner plates that kicked sand in the faces of the pirates and fairy, and the three gazed up into the angry face of a huge…centaur?

Oh, I am evil for at another cliffhanger I leave you! Fwahaha!


End file.
